Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a communication method and a program.
Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication system intended to transmit information of a mobile unit to a general-purpose portable terminal owned by a user of the mobile unit is hitherto known as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-191819, for example.